1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The so-called “electronic information board” in which a touchscreen panel is mounted on a display is available on the market. The display may be a display using a flat panel, such as a liquid crystal panel or a plasma panel, or a projector. The electronic information board may include a plurality of functions.
The so-called “whiteboard” function, which enables a user to write on the touchscreen panel using a touch-pen or the user's finger, is one of the plurality of functions of the electronic information board. The whiteboard function may display a stroke image, corresponding to a stroke made on the touchscreen panel, on a screen.
Another function of the electronic information board enables the stroke image to be superimposed on a video that is input from a video output apparatus and displayed on the screen. The video output apparatus may be a personal computer, a television camera, or the like that is connected to the electronic information board.
Still another function of the electronic information board enables sharing of images between the electronic information board and another electronic information board via a network.
Examples of related art are proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2005-92538, No. 2012-84122, No. 2004-102455, and No. 2003-229987, for example.
However, according to the conventional electronic information board, when storing together the video that is input from the video output apparatus and displayed and the stroke image that corresponds to the stroke that is made by the user, the video must once be stored as a captured image, and the stroke image must be superimposed on the captured image and stored.
In addition, when the user makes the stroke on the captured image that is displayed, and the video from the video output apparatus is to be displayed thereafter, the display must be switched to the video from the video output apparatus. For example, in a case in which the video is scrolled by a scroll operation on the screen of the personal computer and the stroke is to be made successively on each of the scrolled videos and stored, the switching of the display from one video to another becomes troublesome operation for the user.